Deformed Hero Book 1: The Weapon of Death
by Master Lique
Summary: In the Underworld, there was only one Valdrigue Demon. But also called a killer. Raiji has dreamed about being the chosen one to wield her blade. But it only tears her soul apart. She will have to go a long way to seal her away again. I DO NOT OWN CRIMSON SPELL, BLUE EXORCIST, SOUL EATER, OR FAIRY TAIL! (for every book I go, I will add on to the things I don't own.)
1. Prologue

The night sky beamed its first stars. Everyone and thing was asleep, even the ghosts were asleep nowadays. But seven people remained awake. Two neko men, a bunny girl, a blind woman, a bird lady, a fingerless and toeless woman and a skeleton man, look down at a giant prison while standing on one of its walls, wearing 3D Maneuver Gear and dark, night blending clothes.

Then the blonde cat spoke. "This is the place." and they jumped down the wall.

**_FLASHBACK:_**

******_People moved slowly through chambers, metal cuffs on their ankles and wrists attached by heavy chains and iron collars draped on their necks. All of the slaves were weak with hunger and the children became ill with unnamed or unknown sicknesses. A few had even died from a body fluid contagious Human sickness, Ebola. But, a certain group of children had their own problems to worry about besides cuffs and collars and fevers. For they had dreamed they'd escape their prison some day and become great people. _**

**_Their names were Raiji (Rah-ee-jee), Takashiro (tah-kah-shee-roh), Shugo (shoo-goh), Ushizimo (oo-shee-zoo-moh) and Ryouichi (roh-ee-chee). They were born in the jail at different years, but Ushizumo was the second oldest but born last to Takashiro, who was born a few months before and blind like his mother, Shugo was one year older than Raiji and Ryouichi is three years older than Ushizumo. Apparently, this small stretch land was of a weird place called the Satonic Empire. They were only in the jail known as "Hell's Holocaust". In the past, the Empire was ruled by a female dictator called Demonica, but had been sent to a Mantel Prison in the center of the "Earth". (Later on in Fairy Hills) _**

**_ "_****_Don't be afraid, Raiji," her mother would say. "… We will be free again one day. It'll come soon." Raiji looked up at her mother with big golden eyes. "You promise mommy?" she squeaked. Raiji wore a torn shirt with multiple holes partially revealing her breasts she was only 9 and her chest reached a size of average 'B'. "Of course I promise," she said. "And God will light your path." _**Who is God? Why does He calm my mother so? He was Satan's enemy. Doesn't that make Him our enemy too?

******_On the quart, surrounded by Curse energy powered walls, Raiji sat alone, drawing strength markings of Hindu and Indian kanjis in the dirt with a pencil like structure of a stick, secretly letting a strand of her hair control its movements. She mumbled prayers to herself. The stick swerved and formed a circle, over lapping the first one with the kanji "love on the inside and its synonyms on the left, overlapping into the antonyms such as hate, suffering , loss and other kanjis on the outside._**

**_ "_****_Hey! Boob Beast!" Raiji sighed in annoyance looked up from her thinking and frowned. The exact people she didn't want to see: Izeah, Bicsa and Jeegal. They had always bullied and abused her only because it was against Underworld laws to grow up having a bust more than 'B'. Small children were supposed to be flat chested, but she had already been an 'A' when she was born, just like her mother and her mother's auntie and that auntie's grandmother. Raiji thought of it as a special gene. Bicsa sneered and kicked her while her hands were in the pockets of her poor conditioned shorts. The dust flew and the kanjis vanished _****Oh well****_ Raiji thought to herself. _****I already scribbled it on my cell wall.****_ "Get up, slum! We're gonna play a game called Mark The Beast." she said and grinned maliciously. _**

**_ "_****_Are you're the beast. Grab her Jeegal!" she ordered to the tall boy. He grabs her arm with bone-crushing strength and Raiji whimpered in pain eyes burning from fighting back tears. She tried to pull away, but Jeegal was too strong. They drug her away from her previous spot and took her into a corner to where no one could see them, not even the Lacrima cameras floating around. Raiji yelled. "NO! Please! I don't want to play your games! They hurt me too much!" she she was shaking with fear._**

**_ "_****_Well, if you were less deformed like your messed up "Godifull Mom"," Bicsa spat in a sarcastic distasteful tone, "… then you actually might've eared some equality."_**

**_ "_****_Time to teach you a lesson." Izeah grinned psychotically. Jeegal held both of her arms behind her back, locking them into a cuff-like hold. Bicsa pulled out a small shiny pocketknife from inside her shirt and handed it to Izeah. "You mark first." she said._**

**_ "_****_My pleasure." the dark brown haired boy took the knife and slowly slid it down Raiji's cheek and down her neck. He didn't draw any blood but the Raiji began to cry. _**Why me. How are nightmares mysteries, Mama? Someone, help!**_ Then, he rested the tip of the pocketknife on the right side of Raiji's forehead and raked it across her face like a tiny sword. Raji gave out a shriek as blood started to flow from the wound and drip on the ground. Bicsa took the knife. Raiji's head sank. _**Please… Shugo-sempai, Ushizumo-chan… **_Raiji's thoughts pleaded to her friends. Bicsa grabbed a handful of her hair and forcefully yanked her head up and out of the clouds. Raiji's mouth went into an AH shaped yell of pain. "You're pretty tough for a nine-year-old, Boob Beast. And there's so much blood!"_**

**_ "_****_Yeah…" Raiji huffed. "Because my mother passed her bravery down to me." Raiji smiled at the memory of her wonderful mother. "Tch!" Bicsa sneered. The mini sword was traveled to the opposite side of her forehead and sliced it down, Raiji shrieked in agony. The knife's two marks created a large X on the gold-eyed girl's face. She yelled louder, but another high pitched war scream sounded above hers. "RAI-TARAAAAA!" Raiji widened her eyes in pain-filled happiness as a girl and boy both with orange hair and blue eyes came sprinting. The girl was the tiny one and the other… Shugo and Ushizumo! A smoky black haired boy and a taller dark haired boy came in behind. The shirt black haired boy had closed eyes, due to handicap blind eyes; he even wore only shorts since boys didn't usually wear shirts. The orange haired girl fly- kicked Bicsa with a dusty barefoot in the rib, making her fly into a wall. She fell through the wall as Ushizumo skidded to a halt like a ninja. She wore a pink torn dirty dress. Jeegal created an Iron Dragon's Club out of his arm and it flew toward Raiji with immense speed. The dark haired boy pushed her out of the way. His arm shifted into that of a bear's and punched the club in motion, causing it to crack rapidly and break to many pieces. The boy punched him across the face and fell to the side with a large THUD. "Guys… you came…" Raiji coughed up blood. The oldest boy, Shugo, ran over to her and kneeled beside her. "I'm so sorry, we came late Raiji. We couldn't tell where your screams were coming from!" Shugo said. The dark haired boy called Ryouichi heaved her up bridal style with a bear's strong paws and they sped away, leaving Jeegal and Bicsa behind. Izeah had already escaped to snitch._**

******_Suddenly, when they had come around the corner, they were met by a large group of jail guards. They yanked the group of five apart. Shugo was ripped away by a Flame Feral, nearly dropping Raiji on her injured face. Ushizimo was yanked by a Sky Feral. Raiji was a pulled onto her feet by an Ice Devil. Ryouichi by a Lightning Feral and Takashiro was grabbed by a King Dragon Feral._**

**_ "_****_No!" Shugo tried to reach for Raiji, but she was out of his hand's reach._**

**_ "_****_Let go of me you creep!" Ushizimi banged her little fists on Flame Feral. He glared down at her. She stopped hitting him and sobbed the whole way. "I'm so weak against the glare of a Feral…" she whimpered._**

******_They were brought back inside the giant prison. They passed by the cafeteria that was hardly ever used and walked down a white hall of castle-like bricks and the group of guards and kicking and punching children stopped in front of a door. The sound of growls were heard on the other side. The double doors opened. "You plan raid on suspect, punishment." the Feral growled and tossed Shugo's little sister into the black room. The other four were brought around the corner and in front of a mirror that separated the others from the dark space Ushizimo was tossed into. Sky Feral pressed a button and a roar was heard. The walls on the left and right sides of the room lifted like mechanical cages. Slimy blue Tentacles from both sides of the room darted out of the opened cellars snatched a hold of Ushizimo's legs wrists, neck, and stomach. Two more flew out and tore her clothes apart. Ushizimi screamed. "Nooo! What are you gonna DO'dah me?" she yelled._**

**_ "_****_Stop it you monsters! Let my sister go!" Shugo screamed. Raiji was barely conscious from so much blood lost. She was lost in space staring at the floor. Takashiro nodded in her direction and stared at nothing with closed eyes. _**I see… their thoughts are blank.**_ Takashiro whispered in Raiji's head. The tentacle slid up her leg, coming closer to "that place". Ushizimo obtained a "please-don't" look of terror as the slimy tentacle thrust into her, tearing her walls. "UHAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" she shrieked in pain as blood trickled down her legs. It began pulling itself in and out of her (censored). Shugo shed so many tears it would have be enough to make a new pond. "Ushizimo…" Ryouichi began to cry too. Takashi could only hear, taste, smell, and feel his way around. He winced at the noise while staring straight ahead, on clue in the world on what was going on. One Ushizimo's exposed smoothed back was a Japanese kanji that read 6,999,999,013. Every prisoner had a number starting from one and ending at 7,000,000,000. Raiji found consciousness again and looked up, still crying through the drying blood. No… mom, we had a promise…_**

****_"__You promise we'll leave escape with Taka, Shugo, Ushi and Ryou too?" little Raiji looked up at her mother. He had bandages around her I sized breasts and a long dress skirt. She had lighter and longer green hair and yellow eyes._

_ "__Of course dear…" then the memory faded. "We will."_

**_ "_****_No… Ushizimo!" Raiji yelled. Ushizimo lifted her head weakly turned it to the other four and the Feral watching with satisfaction for her "punishment". She had widened eyes, a large brave smile on her face, almost looking deranged. "Raiji… your nightmares of harsh loneliness… symbolize our freedom, my mystery…" Her eyes slowly looked down. "… My dreams of peace and love are your freedom… your solution…" She smiled warmly. The tentacle thrust into her anus and leaked more blood. She screamed again through ears and Shugo yelled NO in unison. _**

**_ "_****_How can girly smile? Is painful no?" Sky Feral said to King Feral. "Listen… all of you… we _**will **_escape, together… that's my only wish." Ushizimo closed her eye, and opened it again. To their horror, her right eye was fusing small red and orange flares, like flaps were overlapping itself in her eye, like flames and was si-board red. Her back glowed red and the Self-Destruction Spell formed itself on her back and stomach. The kanjis for destruction formed in backwards reading on her feet and "kill" formed on her small chest. Ushizumo's hair fused neon and turned pink._**

**_ "_****_If feel no pain." They gasped. Shugo's eyes shadowed and he burst into green flames. The Feral holding the four of them burned and faded to ashes. Ushizimo's skin began to turn lava red. She yelled like she was transforming and threw her head to the ceiling, a red-ish orange laser shot out of her eyes and mouth. The whole room exploded. The explosion was covered a wall made by Ryouichi's Earth Beast and they all made a run for it "TOGETHER". Ushizumo stumbled from the back and body pain and Shugo carried her. They ran left, then right, right again and Shugo kicked the door down that they met._**

******_On the other side were more prisoners. They all up shot from their sleeping places. The men were first to stand to protect the old and weak. Bicsa, Izeah and Jeegal included. Ryouichi shoved past Shugo. _**

**_ "_****_EVERYBODY OUT! WE'RE GONNA RIOT THIS JOINT!" Bicsa glanced horrified at Raiji's condition and ignored it with a huff. Everyone ran out, all following Ushizimo's scent trail. (Demons have a strong sense of smell)_**

**_ "_****_They ran around a corner and were confronted by guards. Since some of the prisoners had Curse powers (like the Nine Demon Gates), they began to fight and lock themselves in combat with the enemies. The others passed around, under, or through the hustle and continued on, the fighters already won and following. Then six people jumped down from a wall as they came into the quart yard. Over a thousand Demons of all races was out there. The six 3D Maneuver-wielding ninjas jumped through busted windows onto the lowest top of the building, people began panicking as if they were another enemy. The fire from the previous room spread. Ushizumo grabbed her navy blue rabbit from her cell and followed behind Jeegal. Jeegal snorted at the 6-year-old and a woman with gray short cut hair and Survey Corps like clothing waved her sword in the air. "SILENCE TO ALL!" The blind woman with the unseeing mask yelled. Everyone quieted down and watery sand showered down on the scorching flames. ("Oh my gosh" Juvia exclaimed. That was the Curse Keith had!") "We have come to help, "the cat man said. He had on a black shirt that stuck to his muscles and a dark colored bandana. "We are the Night Fairies! We come with peace and gratitude." The white haired cat man landed on top of fallen debris and stared down at the people._**

**_ "_****_Doesn't he mean peace and love?" a white haired child with a deformed left hand said to a boy and girl with the same colored hair. The on who spoke looked like Mirajane while the other two looked like little Lisanna and Elfman as kids._**

**_ "_****_We have hacked into the security and have released the seal of the Curse walls. You can all now escape to any location you chose, while one of my zombie comrades will escort you. (The Zombie is a rare and dangerous race of demon that survives by wearing dark colors on hot sunny days and eating an Underworld plant called Hutensya.)" They did as they were told and split into groups aiming for Fioretitou (Fiore), False Line City (True Cross Town), Jupecorcesoid (Japan) and other unnamed places. Ushizimo, who was supported by Takashi and Shugo, along with Raiji and Ryouichi chose the group going to a distant village called Loner Tribe. The others with them were Bicsa, a woman with a child who looked just like her and her husband, and three girls who were like triplets, known as Nicolas, Hephestia and Cathedra. The seven members split up, but the finger/toeless woman was mentally disabled and was supported by the skeleton man. They combined the False Line (True Cross) and Tuwailite Ogërr (Tu-wah-ee-lee-the Oh-ehrr)(Twilight Ogre). The locations were all connected into many huge lands in their world. The Underworld only had sunlight every 75-years and odd enough, Humans in this realm are VERY rare, like an endangered race. The building disappeared over the horizon as they slowly limped or walked away from it. It seems that the fire had started again and had burned to the ground right about now._**

**_ "_****_I'm very happy you pulled through." Raiji hugged her injured friend. "Hey, we both have injuries, so I guess that means were Injured Buddies, Rai-tara." Ushizimo hugged Raiji back._**

**_ "_****_I'm glad were altogether." Takashiro was being carried by a girl with white boy cut hair and rabbit ears. She had oven shaped eyes that were pink overlapped by another ring of a darker pink. She smiled at the blind kid and Takashiro hugged her head. They all laughed._**

Eleven Years later, when all of them were grown up, they had now lived in the Loner Tribe Village, where people still harassed insulted Raiji, now that her but went from B to a mind blowing K! But she was glad, because she and her friends were still together.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Come And Meet My Team

* * *

><p>A black sun crept over a horizon of red sand and unusual green trees. The sky was blood red and had misty gray clouds surrounding the black sun. People moved through the dirt roads of a wealthy village, going to markets, walking two-headed dogs, even large cats, some even going to do laundry. The village was surrounded by forest inside of a Curse powered barrier, which kept monsters and sand storms outside. In this world, called Hell or Hades or the Devil's Playground by Humans, is what those Demons called home. It was made of fire or immediate death or chaos, (like the past) there were certain parts of the world that had a regular sun, mountains, almost like a regular Earth with 1.2% Human population.<p>

But one place in particular, a swamp green haired J busty woman worked as a chef and waitress at a maid's café.

"Waigi! Waigi! Mowah cake!" a small girl with cake frosting and crumbs on her face yelled very loudly. "Mikalya! Stop yelling." The little girl's mother, brown hair and green eyes, scolded her daughter while wiping her mouth with a wet wipe. "OI! Raiji more beer!" a Mexican looking woman with wavy black hair and brown eyes waved an empty glass mug in the air. The lady had on an orange tube tank top, torn jean shorts, and long socks and sandals. Because Raiji's color was blue, she wore a blue maid's uniform with a ruffled apron tied behind her back right below her bust (no cleavage). She wore black high socks with black heels. She had long swamp green hair bonded in a twisted bun with hair trailing down her back. She had long bangs revealing elf ears and golden eyes with undying light (remember Rei Sagara!). She smiled cheerfully while serving tables. Raiji's hands were full, along with her hair extended into many arms holding empty trays, food and drinks. In the Underworld, they called it Hair Curse, like magic.

"I'm on it Cani-san! Milkalya-chan!" The woman smiled cheerfully and set a plate of small carrot cake pastries in front of the small child. Mikalya's mouth watered and started stuffing her self with cake pastries like a turkey. "Hahahaha. Try not to fatten yourself Mikalya-chan. Your mother will beat me up." Mikalya laughed with food in her mouth. "Oh, don't worry dear," The woman sighed. "My bones are already tired enough raising this little monkey!" Raiji gently pat the little girl's head and went to get Cani's beer.

The sound of an opening door chimed a golden bell. "Welcome to Mina's Café..." Raiji turned to face the person or people that came in. A boy with messy pink hair and shy dragon-like green eyes entered, wearing black trousers and a red shirt. He also had a thin chain attached to his belt, holding his wallet on the other end. He was followed in by a taller guy with his white hair in a ponytail, wearing mostly black. He was with what had to be his girlfriend, who had bob cut black hair with blue highlights and the palest shade of brown for eyes that Raiji had ever seen (It's possible to be born with highlights). Raiji quickly refilled the empty glass and handed it to Cani slowly, careful not to spill any.

Cani took a gulp then spit it back into the glass. "What the hell! This is warm Raiji! Get me another!" Cani yelled. Then, she lifted her head off the counter. Her eyes turned green. "And could you add some ice to that please?" Her eyes changed back to the original brown and she gritted her teeth and glared like Aquarius. "And make it quick!" The boy looked up at the yelling drunk woman and saw Raiji who smiled back at him, no clue of the change of atmosphere. He blushed "R-Raiji! You work here!?" The boy backed away and covered his red face. "Kojou! You jerk!" He squatted to the floor. "What? I didn't know that Boob Monster worked here." the white haired boy, Kojou, teased. Raiji sighed and straightened herself. "It is Raiji-san. Not Boob Monster."

Out of the blue, a tanned teenager with long brown hair tripped over the squatting boy. "Kyaah!" She screamed in a girly voice and fell forward like a schoolgirl as a chocolate sundae flew into the air and splashed on the girl's head and dress, like she was **showered** by edible mud. "Geeee..." she landed on her stomach leg upward face down. The snow haired boy called Kojou glanced down at the black girl and sighed. The girl had on a "Lucy Maud's Uniform" with bus showing, but she wad DD. Kojou poked the girl with the tip of his black boot. "Get-"

"**GET THE FUCK UP OFF THE FLOOR YOU ASS! YOU JUST TRIPPED LUNALU!**" Cani yelled in a drunken fashion and gulped another mouthful of beer. "Natsiru?" Lunalu sat up and frowned at the whiteness of her shirt of her maid dress now tainted with chocolate and whip cream. She tried to wipe off the mess but failed. "Oh my goodness, Luna-chan. Are you okay?" Raiji grabbed her wrist and frowned at Natsiru. "You shouldn't squat on the floor like that, Natsi-kun. It's dangerous." A male employee, referred to as butlers, handed her a mop bucket and a mop. Lunalu groaned."Raiji!" she yelled. "Tell your little _boyfriend_ to watch where he's squatting! You could've killed me!" (Just so you all know, Lunalu is the parallel Demon counterpart to Queen's Blade Rebellion's Luna-Luna. But she actually covers 90% of her body instead of 10 a lot of the time.)

"Luna." Kojou's girlfriend said goth-like. "It's your fault for not watching where you're going. Natsiru didn't do anything." She crossed her arms, glaring. "Uh, please, let me get you three to a table, shall we?" Lunalu giggled. "Don't get too turned up Raiji." Raiji twitched. Lunalu laughed. The three customers sat at a table close to the window towards the back. "Ah. I will be you waitress this afternoon, Natsi-kun, Kojou-sempai. And who shall I call this new face?" Raiji smiled a greeting. She held her hands in a maid style, pushing her breasts together. "Ugh my _Jesus_! Get your fake ass boobs out of my man's face! I already here them haunting me!" Raiji sulked and pushed up her glasses, obviously offended. "They are _not_ **fake**, they are natural, like my mother." Raiji frowned. _How many people out there dislike me?_ "Well then," she took a notepad out of her apron pocket and clicked a pen open. "Can I get you something to drink? And your name young miss?" The girl groaned. "Call me Renee-sama." She said. Raiji smiled like stars.

"I want some milk, Ra-chan!" Lunalu groped her from behind. Renee LOL-ed. Raiji yelped and shoved Lunalu away. "Luna-san! Don't do that!" Raiji yelled maturely. Lunalu had changed into a necktie with a cleavage dress. She had a ribbon headband and a longer baby pink skirt. It was cute, but the length scared Raiji. "Forgive me for her behavior here! She is a new employee here…" Raiji smiled darkly like she was going to kill someone. "Would please let me take their order now?" Lunalu shivered. "Eeee! A-aye!" and charged to the kitchen. "R-Raiji."

Raiji came back to reality. "Yes, Natsi-kun?" Raiji turned back around. "I-I'll have a large root beer float." Raiji penned the order down. Raiji had still been in the process over self-teaching Human kanjis and had written his order in Gibberish (Pig Latin). kojou was next. "I'd like a _cold_ beer and a mango martini for Renee." Renee giggled (not cute). Raiji wrote Kojou's order in Korean and Renee's in Hindu. Since Raiji was never taught how to read or right English, she had no choice but to execute her own table orders for the sake of less confusion with the chef. So it was extra work for Raiji (BONUS). She bowed with a "Thank you very much" and went behind the counter to the bar.

"Ra-chan, you are so mean to make a "get lost" face at me! " Lunalu whined. Raiji sighed. "I'm sorry I was upset that you had groped me in front of Natsiru-kun. You know how sensitive he is to that kind of act Luna-."

"Ooh-la-la! Someone's in _loooooove_!" Raiji yelled in surprise as an older five-inch shorter woman with webbed hands appeared out of nowhere. "M-Mina-Sensei! Stop it with the invisibility pop up! It startles me." Raiji breathed. "Oh you I only came to tell you something!" She laughed. Mina was the boss of the Café. She had on a black maid's uniform with a random white ribbon in her neon purple hair. She had gold eyes with circular pupils and lighter purple scaly skin. Her Demon race was called Dinvisifro Pomen (literally means Invisible Demon in Gibberish).

Mina cleared her throat. "I am going to be gone for a while because I was called by a neighboring town for a substitute assistant manager." Lunalu's mouth gapped in shock. "You're LEAVING!? That can't be!" Lunalu cried. Raiji sighed. "But you're the only manager here. Who is taking your place?" Raiji entwined her fingers over her breast while finished Natsiru, Renee and Kojou's drinks.

"Well, since I've trusted you since your first day and you are very skilled even without your hair, Raiji, you shall become the manager for the time being." Raiji couldn't believe her ears. _Me? The boss? That can't be!_ "Mina-sensei. Why me? You aren't bothered by that at all?" Raiji became really worried. "'Course not, dearie! I trust you too much to give the position to someone else! And," she lowered her voice. "You're not an assault victim, even with your cup size is J." Raiji turned red. "Mina-sensei!" the Dinvisifro laughed. "Well, I have to leave now, see ya'll later! And make sure to close up shop early." Mina tossed her a key on a keychain. Mina made a last smile and sped out the door. Raiji sighed and finished the order. _I don't think I can handle it._ Raiji whipped up a smile. "Here's you L root beer float, Martini and cold beer." Raiji was about to turn until she felt a tug at her sleeve. _Huh?_ She turned and noticed Natsiru stopping her. "Something wrong?" Natsiru blushed. "I, um, d-do you um, m-maybe want to, uh, walk w-with me, uh, a-after you-"

"Are you asking me to accompany you somewhere?" Raiji had it coming. She was asked out by a lot of men who didn't even love her and by women just so they could get themselves a man, or just to tease her. "EH!? How did you know?" Renee snorted. "Well, duh! Who wouldn't be attracted to her boobs!? She could get an old geezer to sleep with her!" Kojou chocked on his beer. Raij closed her eyes. Her arched eyebrow twitched and a vein popped on her forehead. "Uh, Renee? I think you're making her mad." Kojou laughed, attracting others' attention.

_ That woman won't be taking my man! UGH! Here comes boob monster! Such a tramp. You little whore! She should be thankful to afford a roof over her sorry ass._ Opened her eyes again. Those gossiping voices rang through her head from the past. When she first entered this village. She felt tears welling in her eyes. "**RAIJI!**" The busty girl jumped up (breasts bouncing) in surprise and whipped around. Three beat up figures stampeded through the Café entrance and a tall red head fell on the floor. Raiji almost died. "Shugo-sempai! Ryouichi-kun!" The two were a few inches apart in height and had cuts and bruises everywhere. They were laughing. "Raiji I think I need a doctor!" Ryouichi had wolf ears and a tail. His Demon type was Beast Soul, the endangered Demon race. Shugo was a very special Magic user. A Jade Dragon Slayer. He was trained a while back by the Dragon Zirconis When he was only seven. Natsiru slammed his head on the table in defeat. Raiji forgot she was about to cry and lifted Shugo by the back of his dress-shirt. His tuxedo without the coat was crappy looking, like he had been in a street fight. "Rai-tara!" Raiji groaned "Oh God" and a warm girl's body crashed into her back. Raiji lost balance and fell on her hands and knees. Ushizumo's breasts pushed against Raiji's back. The swamp green haired girl struggled to stay on her knees because of the weight of her breasts and feel. "Rai-tara, Shugo picked a fight with a gang member and got totally beat! You should've seen it he-"

"I was _NOT_ beat! I just ran because he was strong okay! Stop making me sound weak!" Shugo (who is Shougo Sena's Demon counterpart) yelled. "Ha! Suck bacon loser you obviously lost big time!" Ryouichi teased making that serves you right face. Shugo fused into Jade green sparks and smashed his forehead against Ryouichi's forehead growling like idiots at each other. Raiji sweat dropped again. "Why are you three here? And wasn't Takashiro-kun with you guys?" Raiji crossed her arms under her breasts. "OI! Waiter come _wait_ our table!" Raiji was an energetic face and went to collect food bills from tables.

* * *

><p>It was now past sundown and Raiji had just finished patching up her friends' wounds. Another Demon entered the Café. "Oh look. Takashiro's here!" Takashiro was still blind in both eyes and his hair was spikier than how it was when he was a kid. "Hello. Why'd you guys leave me behind like that? I ended up getting kidnapped by squealing girls you know." Takashiro was a Telepathic Order Demon, like his mom. Telepathic Order Demons were very mature at any age and were mostly quiet and smart. Takashiro always walked like a girl, since he doesn't even know what that looks like, but still seems to get around without a walking stick. 'Where have you been Takashiro-kun? I was worried." Raiji yawned. Ryouichi had already turned into a Beast Soul: Bear and was K.O on the floor. Ushizumo was busy eating all of the overly spicy chili in the kitchen. Takashiro sleeked his hair back and ran his hand across the wall behind the counter, looking for something to drink.<p>

"Ushizumo." The red head 18-year old looked up from her food eating and swallowed. "What?" Takashiro's eyes were still closed and her grinned darkly. _"Put the can in the trash and clean up this mess."_ He Ordered her brain. Ushizumo stared up at him and stopped eating.

"Yes." she replied like a robot and dropped the chili in a near by trashcan. "Sigh, thank you Takashiro-kun, I'm really tired and I just wanna go to bed now." Raiji stood. "RYOUICHI!" The man yeled and jumped to his feet looking for the source of sound. "Oh, Raiji." He yawned/roared like a bear, snapping Shugo out of daze and he punched the bear in the face. "The hell dude! I was night dreaming!"

"Dumbass Slayer it's called _sleeping_!" Ryouichi punched him back. "Are you picking a fight with me bastard!? I'm gonna kick your ass!" Ryouichi kicked Shugo's gut and Ryouichi got thrown back by a strike to the chest. They winded up turning into a fist party. Takashiro had enough of their idiocracy and held out his hand, about to cast a spell. _"kiss the ground!"_ The boys froze and face-planted into the floor. Another woman walked in, even though Mina's Café was closed. She looked like Satan Soul: Halphas, but the colors were different and she didn't have wings, tail or weird arm and leg armor. Her outfit was a one piece with pants that were frilly at the ends and had dark orange eyes. "You do realize you should be out of here right?"

Raiji became sweaty. "Yes, Hephestia-san." (Hephestia is a Satan, not a Demon, and Mirajane's counterpart)

* * *

><p>Raiji was now walking home after parting from her friends.<p>

_"See you tomorrow Rai-tara!" Ushizumo-san said._

_ "Try not to get bullied on the way home." Takashiro-kun advised, as usual._

_ "Make sure you tell Granny Smith to make me a scarf like Natsu's!" Of course, Shugo-sempai tries to be like other Human Dragon Slayers: Having Natsu's scarf, Creating a spell to speak to Dragon spirits like Wendy, even forced Ryouichi to get a tongue pierce, like Gajeel's piercings._

_ "And try to dream happy thoughts tonight." Ryouichi-kun's such a good person._

Raiji turned toward her street, Sunset Valley Avenue, where her apartment rested. "Raiji wait!" Raiji turned to see Natsiru gasping for air to keep up. Raiji made a clumsy girl's gentle smile. "Let me walk with you." Natsiru and Raiji were silent. they had made up to her apartment door and Raiji made a questioning look at the messy pink head. "Is there something you'd like to tell me?" Natsiru shifted his feet. "I like you, a lot." Raiji's eyes widened. Her cheeks tinted pink and she hugged the "5'11" boy. "That is very sweet of you Natsiru-kun," she looked into his hand and cupped his left cheek, right hand holding his right hand. "But it'd be best if we stay as friends. I'm sorry." Natsiru was grief-stricken. "Is that so?" He looked away. "Alright, I'd better go."

"Wait." He looked back at her, cocking an eyebrow. "I thought your parents kicked you out."

"I know, I'm staying with Kojou." Raiji sighed and unlocked her door. "Want to stay at my place?" Natsiru's face lightened up like a child in a candy store. "Yes!" Raiji smiled. _No child of God is left behind._

* * *

><p><em>"Every child, Human or not, is loved and watched over by God."<em>

**Raiji's mother always told her about God, Virgin Mary, Moses, David and the Zodiacs. She was so religious, but she wasn't Christian or Muslim or any type of Human religion, she didn't even care for Satan. She had her own little religion, Freedus, the type that was original. Raiji was Freedus.**

**- Master L**


End file.
